Peaches
by coldqueen
Summary: Peter and Claire give 'sex on the beach' new meaning.  AUnot cesty.


A/N: Written for Frellingblonde's prompt to me: "_Peter. Claire. Somewhere public. Beach, airplane, Matt and Audrey's wedding reception, you pick. ;)"_ I chose SEX ON THE BEACH!

* * *

The sand was abrasive against her hands as she leaned into it and her laughter echoed down the long empty strip of beach. At one point there'd been a blanket beneath them but sometime during the tussle it had been rucked up and tossed away. Claire's small fingers clenched in the sand as her laugh turned to a moan.

Peter's fingers slipped under her bikini top, curling around her breasts with a gentle caress. He pressed against her, his hard member tight against her warm core with barely any barriers between them. The harsh wetness of his suit against her made Claire's back arch and her arms flailed with nothing to hold onto. Peter's mouth grinned against her neck and his own laughter vibrated along her skin.

"Peter! We shouldn't...someone could see..." Her words slipped out of her mouth between gasps, sighs, and moans and she was surprised he'd even been able to tell what she was saying.

Peter slid his fingers under her colorful bikini bottom and into her warm slit. She screamed into one of her fists, a bit of sand grating on her tongue but she didn't notice. He leaned back to watch her writhe beneath his ministrations and licked in his lips in anticipation. "It's a private beach in the off season. No one will see." He pressed his thumb against her clitoris. "Would you even care if they did?"

Maybe a few seconds ago she would have, but not now. Her only answer was another loud scream around her fist. Peter's grin faded even as something else on him grew. He slid his fingers out of her and licked them clean as she watched. Claire's hips moved involuntarily as she watched.

Peter slid his arms under her and flipped them over until they landed on the discarded blanket. It was cool from the night air and Claire shivered as her almost bare back landed on it. Peter kissed her bare shoulder and slipped cool hands under her back, pulling at the strings that held her top on. It loosened and he pulled it over her head waiting only for her to lie back again before wrapping those luscious lips around one of her nipples.

It pebbled against his tongue and he laved it with attention, his hand working her other breast as she trembled beneath him. Claire wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing herself closer to his body as she moved against him. The delicious friction had an orgasm swelling inside her, ready for the slightest push to set her off.

Peter pulled away, kneeling between her splayed legs. Claire keened and reached for him but he batted her hands away. He smiled down at her and wrapped long fingers around the sides of her bottoms. She lifted her hips and through half-lidded eyes watched him slide them down her legs and off her body. He slid his hands up her smooth calves and slowly moved her knees apart until she was bared for the entire world to see.

This time, when Peter lowered himself, they were both naked.

He held himself above her, his hands fisted in the blanket on either side of her head. He pushed himself past her golden curls and into the liquid ambrosia that was Claire. It was all the impetus she needed.

She shuddered around him and her nails dug into his shoulders. Peter could feel her clenching and releasing around him and it took all the strength he had not to thrust wildly into her. He stayed frozen above her, watching her face as she orgasmed, biting her lip as her head tossed to and fro.

When she finally came back down she was panting heavily and her hands were lying limply against his shoulders. She stretched under him and moaned when she realized he was still very hard and very hot inside her.

She smiled up at him, licking her lips at the look in his eyes. "Peter?"

He didn't reply; instead, he torturously slowly drew himself out of her. Claire braced herself as best she could on cloth and sand and jerked in pleasure when Peter pushed back inside her. Despite an orgasm and plenty of foreplay, she was still tight around him and he had to force through slick muscles to go deep. The edge of her cervix rubbed against the very top of his head and he moaned from the sensation of being completely surrounded by her.

He began to withdraw and thrust, with none of the patience of before. He was wild with lust and love, his hands gentle on her skin as he grasped her hands above her head even as his hips were rough and fast.

Claire mimicked his movements, her hips rising and following in a rhythm echoing primitive instincts long silenced. Their breath mixed as they pressed against each other, they mouths fusing and echoing the movements of their hips. Peter released one of her hands and slid his hand down her side, making her sigh. She clenched her fingers in his dark hair and whispered his name into his mouth.

He whispered her name back to her and felt himself grow rigid with tension. His thrusts became slower, but deeper. He rubbed himself against her and hit every button of pleasure he could find. His fingers tickling at the back of her knee, his tongue on the small niche in her clavicle, his breath on her lips; he was slowly driving her insane.

She wrenched her mouth from his, gasping for air as she felt her inner muscles involuntarily start to spasm. Peter pressed his face into the cloud of blonde curls around her head and inhaled the scent of gardenias that lingered there.

Their slick skin slid sinuously against each other as Claire screamed into the salt-scented air. Her back arched and she pressed heavily against him, drawing Peter's released from him even as he continued to drive inside of her. His seed shot out of his rigid member, filling every crevice inside of her.

Claire trembled around him, on the outside and in, and Peter's weight slid atop of her, deliciously warm as the cool night air finally began to affect her.

Her body slid off the adrenaline shakes and she ran small fingers down her lover's spine as his body slowly relaxed. She smiled at nothing as he sighed against her neck. Her eyes opened and she stared up at the night sky. This far from the city the stars were easily seen in abundance.

Peter slid off of her but pulled her close to his side. They stared up at the stars together.

Claire pressed a kiss against his chest and leaned up on her elbow to stare at him. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there sand in my mouth?"


End file.
